<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off Days by TheaLocksly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963147">Off Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly'>TheaLocksly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it’s me so they soft, Gen, Not Shippy, Season/Series 01, Ummmmmmmm idk? XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: The hero never really thought about what the vigilante did in their spare time, that is until they saw them walking down Main Street with a bouquet of flowers. Now the hero just has to know who they were for... Just for curiosity's sake.</p>
<p>Promt by “heroes-and-their-awkward-friends” on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimpsing him was a shock and at first she was sure he was on his way to see her, but Flynn kept his determined pace. Lucy swiftly rose from her cafe table and began following him before she even thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he doing in the city? Where cops can see him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was on a supplier run? Or headed to the mothership? If so, she could find out it’s location and finally end all this madness </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he wasn’t so </span>
  </em>
  <span>damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy kept a steady pace (cursing her short legs) with Flynn as he continued to weave through the city streets. She should feel confident since he’d yet to spot her, but why did she feel like this was all off? Shouldn’t he have noticed her by now? Him being an NSA agent or something? But no, he went on as if the world was on his shoulders and he hadn’t time to pay attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed to be heading into a park?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, where did he go? Was that flowers he just bought? Why the </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell</span>
  <em>
    <span>???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A firm grip on Lucy’s arm shocked her from her thoughts, forcing her to look up at...Karl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bastard had the audacity to simply raise an eyebrow when she tried to pull away and then started pulling her over to where Flynn sat kneeling at a grave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lorena Flynn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iris Flynn</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh dear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Found her lurking behind a tree boss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn gently set the flowers next to the grave before rising. Sighing he asked “what are you doing here Lucy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uhh saw you on the street and wondered where you were headed”. She feels terrible now. She’d have let him be if she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>known.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you've found out.” Is his tried response and Lucy can’t blame him. Karl has the common sense to take his leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is-is there anything I can do?” God he looks broken and older than she’s ever seen him and she just wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could help me save them. Kill the bastards who did this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy is left speechless. She-she just can’t and he knows that. Shaking her head is all she can think to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn licks his lip in the tense silence “Maybe not now, but you will Lucy. One day.” This doesn’t seem to comfort him like it usually does and Lucy has to force herself not to reach out to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She mutters out a “maybe” because what else do you say to a grieving father?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” Flynn wipes his hands on his pants, trying to regain his mask. “I’ll walk you back to your car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She feels safe around him but Ha Shem knows she doesn’t want to interrupt his time any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, as long as you’re ok with it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” Lucy gives him a hesitant smile, hoping it doesn’t come out as a grimace. “My car is only a few blocks away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn motions for her to lead the way and so she does. Him by her side, hands behind his back. The walk is quite, thick almost. But not tense. Just heavy with thoughts of lost loved ones and the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach her car before she knows it and once she’s unlocked it, Flynn opens the door for her. “I’m sorry for… interrupting” she forces out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god she feels awful for it all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright” Flynn smiles, seemingly returning to his old self. “No doubt hoping I’d lead you to the mothership. Well, maybe next time.” He closes the door, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Until next time Lucy” and she thinks he looks more human than she’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until next time Flynn.” And she drives away, letting him go in peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Denise will never know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>